


my princess

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Sadstuck, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?, semi-humanstuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ran through the halls towards Feferi's room flowers in hand. i was finally ready to tell her.</p>
<p>(short one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my princess

I ran through the halls towards Feferi’s room my fins fluttering, flowers in hand. ‘I can do this, I can do this!’ I would chant in my head. I was finally ready to tell her.  
Feferi had been my best friend since we were kids. We were always inseparable, always together. Always. Stopping at her door to catch my breath, i ran my hand through my hair. I had went to open the door and paused as i heard laughter. I opened the door a crack and dropped the flowers at the sight. Fef giggles as she was spun in the air, holding a bouquet of yellow and pink flowers with a ring on her finger. sollux put her back on the ground and as he kissed her i swear i felt my heart break.  
I felt a tear fall and let out a sob. they turned towards the door at the sound, “Eridan?” Fef asked and i ran, trampling the small pink and purple flowers i had picked.  
I ran to my room, ignoring their shouting for me to go back, as if i could be ok with this. my friend. my princess. my-  
I- I can't.  
I just.  
I slammed my door behind me, and rested my head against the window, sobbing and out of breath, making my lungs hurt and my gills flap. the door opened and i turned to see fef and sol watching me. i gripped the latches of the window seeing fef holding my broken and mashed flowers and sol looking almost uncaring if not for his eyebrows scrunching up in what seemed like worry.  
“Eridan, I- I’m sorry i didnt tell you, i just-” she stopped at the sound of the window latches open, ”what was that?”  
I opened the window half way and could feel the air rushing in. we were in the 29 floor of our apartment building, the only ones above us being the striders.”please get out.” I spoke quietly.  
they stepped closer and i opened the window further,”i said stop.”  
They pause and i can see feferi almost in tears. I inch onto the windowsill. Suddenly the leap for me and i don't think. I jump.  
i could see sollux trying to reach me with his phionics, but i was already too far. The last think i heard was Feferi’s scream.

feferi.

my princess.

my love.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this!? its not very well written and I KILLED ERIDAN.


End file.
